Mentiras
by Monkeyflower671
Summary: Mientras estudian Sakura está muy ocupada por su titulación de grado en medicina .Naruto se siente un poco olvidado por ella ¿el frío comportamiento de sakura hará que naruto haga algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir?
1. Chapter 1

**MENTIRAS**

 **Naruto es de Kishimoto , la historia es mia.**

 **Mientras estudian Sakura está muy ocupada por su titulación de grado en medicina .Naruto se siente un poco olvidado por ella ¿el frío comportamiento de sakura hará que naruto haga algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir?**

-¿Sakura quieres ir al cine?- Preguntó Naruto por teléfono a sakura después de un laborioso día de Universidad.

-No Naruto, necesito ir a un congreso mañana y serán tres días

-Bueno, después de que regreses podríamos ir ¿no?

-No lo creo, necesito a ver a mi asesor y revisar mi investigación

-Bueno, supongo que saldremos cuando tengas tiempo Sakura-chan

-Si, nos vemos

-Espera, pero quería hablar contigo un poco más

-No puedo Naruto, ya te dije que estoy muy estresada y no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo platicando, luego nos vemos ¿está bien?

-Está bien, ¿Sakura? ¿Sakura? ¿Sigues ahí?

No hubo respuesta por que Haruno ya había colgado el teléfono y su novio se había quedado con la palabra en la boca. Sakura estaba trabajando duro para obtener su título de grado en la facultad de medicina pero Naruto que aún estaba un semestre atrasado se sentía un tanto desplazado. Su novia no hacía nada más que pensar en su titulación, en sus proyectos de investigación, no había más espacio para ella en su cabeza que hospitales, enfermedades, medicamentos y conferencias de salud pública.

El pobre naruto había sido plantado varias veces, ignorado y poco satisfecho en todos los ámbitos y por decir todos son todos. Como consecuencia el joven Uzumaki estaba muy pero muy confundido por el futuro de su relación con la joven pelirosa.

La amaba pero no podía seguir así, llevaban tres semanas sin verse. Su comunicación era nula. Él sentía que era muy comprensivo con la situación de Haruno pero había límites y él había llegado al suyo.

En un arranque de ira, Naruto contacto a su buen amigo Sasuke y le pidió que armaran una fiesta y que invitara a los demás chicos. Sasuke accedió sin pestañar por qué su mejor amigo tenía el ánimo muy bajo. Marcó e invitó a Shikamaru, Kiba, Rock Lee y Neji a un bar donde todos irían a divertirse, beber y tal vez bailar con chicas extrañas, aunque Sasuke nunca bailaría a pesar de que lo amenazaran de muerte.

Naruto no tuvo ningún remordimiento en no avisarle a Sakura, si Sakura no le importaba que pasaba en la vida de Naruto, él aprovecharía eso.

Cuando llegaron a bar, Naruto comenzó a ordenar bebidas rápidamente. Al principio nadie se percató que Naruto quería emborracharse demasiado, o al menos esas parecían sus intenciones. Despues de siete vasos en menos de una hora empezó a preocupar a los demás. Así que Uchiha se acercó a su amigo y empezó a contar su situación.

En el climax de la reunión Naruto habló con Sasuke de Sakura y los problemas que tenían. Naruto estaba lo bastante borracho para aflorar sus sentimientos por sakura y Sasuke estaba lo demasiado aburrido como para ponerle atención.

-A ella sólo le importa su estúpida titulación temme- le contó naruto al pelinegro

\- ¿No has tratado de hablar con ella dobe ?

-¿Hablar con ella y cuando lo haría genio, si siempre está ocupada?

\- No lo sé estúpido, dile que necesitas hablar con ella, eso siempre las espanta. Las mujeres son así, tu problema es de un niño de secundaria, no es tan importante.

\- Ahhh, claro se me olvido que habló con el galán de galanes

-No, pero más que tú y toda esta bola de imbéciles si

\- Jajajajaja, supongo que es cierto, pero siempre rechazas a todas las mujeres que les gustas. Eso para mí no es un seductor, sino un gay de closet temme

\- Eso quisieras dobe

\- Eso a mí que me importa tus preferencias sexuales, Por cierto, acá entre nos ¿crees que sakura me ame como yo a ella?

-No

\- ¿Qué?- Dijo asombrado

\- Bueno si, te ama ¿contento? Sabes qué esto ya me está aburriendo…

En eso Kiba, Lee y Neji se levantaron de su mesa cruzando casi todo el bar para acercarse y saludar a sus invitadas. Naruto miró a una chica alta, delgada de cabello corto y negro muy maquillada, cosa que no era típico de ella. Alado de ella estaba una joven rubia muy hermosa, delgada y de ojos azules. Acompañándolas iba una chica de cabello café muy liso y largo (había cambiado su peinado radicalmente). Se quedó boquiabierto al verlas ya que Sakura se pondría un poco celosa si supiera que las chicas que arribaron al bar eran Hinata, Ino y Ten Ten.

-¿Qué hacen ellas aquí?- Preguntó Naruto a Sasuke

-Hmp

-Ellas quisieron venir, mejor para nosotros ¿no?- dijo Kiba acercándose a la mesa cargando las cosas de Hinata con tono de voz pícaro

Las chicas habían pasado primero al tocador para después reunirse con los chicos en la mesa donde estaban en aquel bar.

-Hinata, ella quiere andar conmigo- dijo Uzumaki con tono preocupado

-tranquilo, ella es muy tímida no intentará contigo, no te preocupes- dijo Lee amablemente.

-Mi prima no querrá besar a alguien como tú Uzumaki- Dijo Neji

¿qué pasará?

Nota:

Dirigido a quienes están en el largo y duro proceso de la titulación


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto no respondió al comentario de Neji, sin embargo quien se atrevió a hablar fue Kiba.

-Supongo que bromeas viejo, Hinata ama a Naruto y todo el mundo lo sabe.

Antes de que Neji pudiera responder, las chicas ya habían vuelto del baño.

Las tres se sentaron juntas relativamente pero Ino y Ten ten obligaron a Hinata a estar al lado del rubio.

Al principio todos platicaban acerca del colegio y hablando mal de algunos compañeros. La mayoría reía de los chistes de Kiba y Lee. Una sonrisa pequeña se asomaba en las mejillas de Naruto. Sasuke estaba muy serio, sin embargo si seguía la plática. Al principió Ino trató de coquetearle, pero él la rechazo al express. Ten Ten había hecho un buen click con Lee, hablaban fluida y naturalmente. Neji tenía los ojos puestos en su prima Hinata y estaba tentado a sentarse a lado de ella para evitar que hablase con naruto.

A pesar de estar los dos uno cerca del otro, ni naruto ni hinata habían cruzado palabra alguna. La chica Hyouga era demasiado tímida que su sonrojamiento aún se le notaba. No era capaz de emitir ningún sonido siquiera.

Así que Ino trató de abrir la plática entre los dos.

-Naruto ¿conoces a mi amiga Hinata verdad?

-Claro que si, datebbayo. Va conmigo en la clase de física.

-¿Por qué la no invitas a bailar? Ha estado muy sola toda la noche y probablemente necesita de una compañía como la tuya-Dijo Ino

Sin embargo Naruto seguía casi igual de borracho que antes que llegaran las chicas y se desinhibió completamente.

-¿Por qué tendría que bailar con ella? Si sakura estuviera aquí… no le gustaría que bailara con ella.

-Tú mismo lo dices, si sakura estuviera aquí… pero no está aquí.

-Ino… dijo Hinata incomoda.

-¡Vamos Uzumaki hazlo!- dijo empujando al chico a la pista de baile

-Vale, vale, vale, solo un rato- dijo convencido el joven

Hinata no podía creer que el Uzumaki la invitó a bailar, así que no podía dejar de temblar.

Mientras hacía la cena la señora Haruno estaba más relajada al saber que su hija accedió a bañarse esta vez. Sakura llevaba días sin quererse bañar por qué según ella era una pérdida de tiempo. Su hija estaba esforzándose más de la cuenta, no había dormido durante toda la semana. Hasta se le notaba en su ropa, sakura había bajado varios kilos en el último mes. Pero, escuchó un fuerte golpe que la alarmó, así que corrió cuando supo que el origen del ruido tan estruendoso venía del baño.

Al abrir la puerta comenzó a gritar histéricamente al mirar el cuerpo desnudo de su hija sakura recostado sobre la ducha, la regadera estaba tan abierta que mojaba completamente el cuerpo de sakura. La pelirosa yacía en esta posición sin responder a los llamados de su madre.

Su mamá empezó a gritar por ayuda debido a que tenían que llamar a una ambulancia urgentemente.

Mientras Hinata estaba bailando con Naruto una canción pequeñamente rítmica. Ino se acercó a Sasuke de nueva vez. Este con gran anticipación se distanció de la muchacha antes de que ella se situara alado de él.

-No me digas que quieres ahora emparejarme contigo. Vi lo que tratas hacer con naruto y hinata

-¿Emparejarme contigo?- soltó una pequeña sonrisa- No sería tan dulce contigo.

-¿acaso no es así?- dijo sasuke altanero

-¿acaso podría emparejarme con alguien que es gay?- dijo ino con un poco de sarcasmo- eres guapo e inteligente pero no puedes ocultarlo para siempre Uchiha.

El uchiha mejor se quedó callado, y quería fulminar a Ino con la mirada.


End file.
